JUST MY TYPE
by Magixiii
Summary: Ninon is getting ready for her first date with Rock. If I write more chapters rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Type**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters. SNK is the lucky one that does.**

It was a warm and sunny morning in upper South town. At the Beart mansion the maid and butlers were already up and getting to work. Mr. and Mrs. Beart had already left, off to make more money. Mignon, the eldest daughter, had just come home the day before from her concert tour as well as the King of Fighters tournament that both she and her sister had entered. The poor girl was so tired and upset about her defeat in the tournament that she had gone straight to sleep as soon as she had got home. Ninon, the younger sister, was just waking up. Stretching as she sat up in her bed, Ninon looked at her calendar. Seeing what day it was Ninon gave a scream of delight, or she would of it that was the kind of person she was. Instead she gave a small "yes". Getting up, Ninon walked over to her closet. Picking out the dress she had worn at the King of Fighters tournament a few weeks ago. Taking a towel, Ninon head to her bathroom. After turning the water a perfect temperature, Ninon striped off her sleeping clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water spilled over her star-blond hair and down her pale skin, Ninon thought about why today was so special. During the King of Fighters tournament Ninon had found a interesting boy of about 17 or 18. He was good looking, a good fighter and seemed like a nice guy. But he seemed to have a light dark aura over him. Ninon was so enticed by this boy that she had started stalking him, only leaving for her matches. Eventually he told her to come out of hiding; it seemed he had noticed that someone was watching him. After talking to him for a bit she had found out that his name was Rock Howard and he was the son of the infamous Geese Howard, a fact he didn't seem to happy about. When it was time for her match with her idiot sister, Mignon, Ninon tricked Rock into agreeing to go on a date with her if she won. When the match had started, Ninon had found out that it would be a lot harder than expected. Mignon had kept in close range, stopping Ninon from using her more powerful spells while mignon beat her with her better fighting ability, though Ninon was able to hit her a few times. When it seemed that Mignon was going to win, Ninon heard Rock's voice in the crowd.

"You can win. Just try something new." Listening to Rock's words, Ninon waited for Mignon to throw another punch. When the time came Ninon pried Mignon's fist, sending her off balance. Mignon was so shocked that her sister was using the Chinese boxing she had learned she left herself unguarded. Seeing an opening, Ninon pummeled her idiot of an older sister, sending her to the ground and into unconsciousness. Smiling, Ninon gave the thumbs up to Rock.

Snapping out of her day dream, Ninon turned off the water and got out of the shower. Drying herself with her towel, Ninon began thinking about the things she and Rock would do on their date. Smiling, Ninon wrapped the towel around her self and went back into her bed room. Once she was fully dried, Ninon put on her dress. From her dresser drawer she got a pair of black stockings which she slipped onto her feet. Combing her hair, Ninon looked at herself in the mirror. She was 15 going onto 16 though, many boys at her school called her beautiful and asked her out a lot, but none had caught her interest, in fact no boy had caught her interest until Rock. Looking at the clock, Ninon realized that it was time for her to go. Before leaving her room, Ninon looked at the doll her grandmother, a witch, had left her. Hugging it, she whispered to it.

"Wish me luck."

Putting a little magic into, the doll waved as she left the room. As she was heading towards the driver that was taking her to lower South Town, Mignon appeared.

"Oh my god. Ninon is it true? Oh, you are going on your first date. Who is the Lucky boy?"

"One, how did you say all that in one breath? And two, it is none of your business."

"Yes it is, you are my little sister. In fact, I'm coming with you to check this guy out. Just let me get ready."

As Mignon was heading up the stairs, Ninon ran for the car. The driver, knowing what meant, was soon also in the car and pulling out of the drive way. After a short drive to lower South Town, Ninon got out the car and thanked the driver. Heading towards the center of town, Ninon saw who she was looking for waiting for her at the statue in the center of town, Rock Howard.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, I just got here myself."

Giving a small laugh, Ninon started pulling Rock towards their first destination.

"Ninon, before we get going I thought that I should tell you that this is my first date and I not really sure what to do."

Smiling at what Rock had said, Ninon continued to pull him.

"Don't worry, this is my first date to, so we can learn together."

When he heard this, Rock became more confident. Instead of letting Ninon pull him, Rock started walking with her, heading for the start of both of their's first date. Seeing Rock gain more confidence cause Ninon to smile, Rock truly was just her type.

Thank you for reading my first King of Fighters fanfic. Please tell me if you think I should add more chapters to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 LUNCH SIDE TALK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters. SNK does.**

After a while of looking around, as in Ninon pulling Rock into different stores, the two stopped to eat. Sitting on a bench, Rock pulled out two lunch boxes.

"Here, I made these for today."

When Rock handed her a lunch box, Ninon smirked a little.

"You can cook?"

As Rock laughed nervously, Ninon took a bite from the lunch box.

"This is really good. My grandmother once said "Never trust a man that can cook"."

Ninon smiled as Rock gave another nervous laugh. As the two ate their Ninon asked Rock about the guy he had hung out with at the King of Fighters tournament.

"Oh, him. That's Terry, he is the guy who raised and trained me."

Ninon couldn't believe what Rock had just told her.

"You don't mean Terry Bogard, the Hungry Wolf?"

Again Rock laughed, this time from embarrassment from the fame of his mentor and friend. Rock then remembered the girl that Ninon had fought in the tournament.

"Hey, Ninon. Who was that girl you fought in the tournament? From the way she acted, it seems you two know each other."

Ninon sighed at the question Rock had asked.

"That was my idiot of a older sister, Mignon Beart. She is a famous idol in her opinion."

After hearing the name Rock remembered where he had seen the girl before.

"You don't mean Mignon Beart the pop idol."

Again Ninon let out a sigh.

"Don't tell me. You want me to get you her autograph."

Ninon was thinking of cures she was going to put on her sister for ruining her day when she heard Rock laughing

"What's so funny?"

"You think that I want Mignon's autograph? I saw her concert once and hated it. She is so childish in the way she acts, walks and talks."

Listening to what Rock had said Ninon perked up and started laughing herself. After awhile both stopped laughing, though both were still smiling. Getting up, Ninon grabbed Rock's hand and started pulling.

"What's up Ninon?"

"We're done eating and there are other shops I want to go to, so come on."

Giving a small chuckle, Rock stood up and threw away the trash.

"Alright, I'm ready. So where do you want to go?"

Not saying a word, Ninon just continued to pull rocks hand. Smiling, Rock followed her determined to make this a great date for Ninon.

Unknown to Rock or Ninon, a young man the same age as Ninon was watching them.

"Ninon, what do you see in him? I should be the one on the date with you."

Suddenly the young man had an idea.

"Soon Ninon, soon you will be all mine."

As the young man was making his plan, a young woman had just arrived on the hill overlooking lower South Town.

"Ohhhh, Ninon. Why would you go on a date in this horrible place?"

Whining, Mignon fell to her knees.

"I don't want to go to lower South Town."

Suddenly Mignon got to her feet.

"I must be strong. I am Ninon's older sister and it is my duty to protect her."

With renewed energy, Mignon began her walk down the hill, until she tripped on a rock and began rolling down the hill.

"NNNinonnn!! II'mm ccoominggg!!"

Thanks for reading the second chapter of Just My Type. I made this chapter to show a development of Rock and Ninon's relationship and show a more human side to Ninon. And now we have two different forces than could cause trouble for Ninon and Rock's date. Read and review.


End file.
